


Morning Light

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, First Kiss, M/M, Nicknames, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers loved and hated cooking all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

Steve Rogers loved and hated cooking all at once.

Before he started living in Stark Tower with the rest of the team cooking had been a bland chore, but when he found out only Bruce and him were capable of cooking more than just grilled cheese it wasn’t so bland anymore.

Now he had to take into account everyone’s preferences when he cooked. He had to dull down any spices for Clint, make extras for Bruce after he hulked out, and avoid oregano if Tasha was going to be there. He liked that they trusted him and counted on him enough to eat the food he made (although not every dish was a hit).

Steve liked how his cooking brought the whole team together, even when they whined about having to sit in one place for more than five minutes. He liked that he could brighten up their day by adding extra chocolate chips to the pancake mix or making homemade bread that filled the whole communal floor with a pleasant scent.

Most of all, he liked how it was an excuse to get the engineer out of his lab.

He loved how Tony would always perk up after taking his first bite of food. He loved how Tony always let out a near silent moan when he tasted Steve’s food. He loved how Tony claimed he wasn’t hungry then would clean his plate and ask for seconds.

Steve wasn’t exactly sure when, but somewhere along the line he had not only fallen in love with the engineer’s strange reactions to his food, but to the engineer himself.

What Steve hated about cooking was the additional nickname Tony had given him because of it.

He usually found Tony’s elaborate nicknames scoff worthy at worst and endearing at best, yet this one nickname made his throat clench and heart drop.

“Thanks, mom.” Tony said while yawning and piling pancakes onto his plate. Steve did not look up from the skillet, trying to hide his frown. The engineer was too tired to notice Steve’s grimace.

Clint and Natasha of course noticed, but said nothing- thankfully. He wasn’t ready to deal with this crush, well it was more than a crush and Steve knew it, but wasn’t willing to admit it.

Tony was all over the place, irresponsible, and a womanizer- everything that Steve wasn’t.

_“Thanks, mom.”_ Tony’s words repeated in Steve’s head.

Of all the things Tony could call him that was probably one of the worst. He didn’t want Tony to see him as his mother. He wanted to be his friend and lover.

“Mhm!” Tony said between bites. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Have you been exchanging recipes with the other soccer moms?” Steve knew that Tony was just teasing him, that it was his way of complementing his cooking, but it still hurt.

“I’m glad you like it, Tony.” And he really was. He loved that Tony always finished his plate when Steve cooked.

After turning off the stove top and flipping the last pancake onto his plate Steve sat across from Tony.

“I’ve decided what I’m going to get you for your birthday, Capsicle.” Tony said offhandedly after finishing his pancakes. Steve did not respond. “Come on, aren’t you going to ask what I’m getting you?” Tony playfully kicked Steve’s leg, making him jump slightly in his seat.

“If it’s a birthday present I’ll find out on my birthday.” Steve explained, holding back a smirk as Tony pouted.

“You’re no fun.” The engineer glanced at the other two occupants of the room. “Birdbrains? Tasha? You guys want to know?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell us either way.” The assassin’s voice was void of all emotion, and Tony gave her one of his patented smiles.

“You know me so well.” Tony sat up straighter in his seat, an air of confidence about him. “Just imagine it… A perfectly square box covered in- Jarvis do we sell Iron Man wrapping paper? If not we definitely need to.”

“I’ll pass on the request to R&D.”

“Super. As I was saying,” Tony turned his attention back to Steve, “a perfectly square box covered in Iron Man wrapping paper and a bright red bow on top. You carefully unwrap it, being sure not to rip the super cool wrapping paper.” Clint snorted, but Tony continued unperturbed. “You open the box to see a swath of red, white, and blue. You pull out the soft fabric and it unfurls in your hand to reveal the most American apron ever. You turn it around to look at the front and in rhinestones it spells out _World’s Best Mom_.” Clint muffles a laugh and Natasha abruptly stood to leave.

“You’re such an ass, Tony.” Natasha said, dragging Clint with her.

“What? It was a joke!” Tony shouts after them, scraping the last of the syrup off his plate. “You thought it was funny, didn’t ya Cap?” Steve doesn’t answer immediately and it was telling. “Geez, I must have really fucked up if you’re giving me that look. It was just a joke. I’m not going to actually get you an apron for your birthday. I’m a billionaire. I’ll buy you some old fashioned records or something.” The engineer grabbed his plate and empty coffee mug, heading for the sink.

“Tony,” there’s something in Steve voice that makes him stop. “It’s not about the apron. I’d appreciate any gift you’d give me.”

“Oh damn, was your birthday last week or something?” Tony loudly set down the dishes in the sink before joining Steve back at the table. “I swear I don’t even know what month it is so there’s really no need to be offended.”

“No, it’s,” Steve sighed, hating how he felt like a teenage girl. “It’s that nickname mom. I…” He didn’t know how to tell Tony what he meant without embarrassing himself.

“You know I only give nicknames to the people I like or find interesting.” Tony said while frowning, his brow furrowed in confusion. “I can stop calling you by nicknames if they’re bothering you that much.”

“No!” Steve said loudly, startling them both. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “No, I like your nicknames. It’s just that one…” Steve worried at his lip, trying to find the right words. He didn’t want to give too much away. He’d seen the tabloids. He knew Tony’s preference was definitely geared towards the fairer sex.

Tony just couldn’t leave a question unanswered. It was one of the qualities that made him a great scientist.

“I wouldn’t call you mom if you weren’t such a good cook. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being a mom. If my mother could have cooked half as well as you can I might have actually grown a few extra inches when I was a kid. I swear I was malnourished as a kid.” Tony mumbled the last part.

“That’s just the thing, Tony. I don’t want to be your mother.” Steve exclaimed, exasperated. Tony seemed to deflate right in front of him. Steve balked until he realized how eerily similar his words were to the big blow out at the end of Pepper and Tony’s relationship. The Avengers had tried not to hear, but the shouting was hard to escape.

_“I’m tired of always mothering you, Tony! If I wanted to be a mother than I wouldn’t have had that abortion! I- I just can’t deal with you anymore.”_

That was the last thing the Avengers heard of her before she slammed the door on her way out.

The engineer was staring at the table, his shoulders hunched.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.” Steve scrambled for the right words. “I don’t like that nickname, because I don’t want you to see me as family.” Tony looked up at him confused. Steve took in a breath, hardening his resolve to finally say what he’s been feeling. “I like you, Tony, as more than just friends. I haven’t felt this way for anyone since Peggy and it just hurts to think that you see me as a mother figure when I’m falling for you a little more every day.”

Steve tried reading Tony’s expression, but it was impassive with just a tinge of surprise.

Steve’s heart broke a little. This really wasn’t how he pictured his morning going.

Tony abruptly stood up and it took everything in Steve not to flinch.

“If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine, I just-” Steve stumbled over his own words. Tony leaned down and as their lips connected Steve let out a startled yelp. Tony used the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

After his initial shock Steve melted into his embrace, meeting his tongue and touches at a frenzied pace. Tony sat in his lap before pulling away slightly for air.

“No more mom quips. I promise.” Tony kissed his cheek and Steve was sure he was blushing.

“So you really like me?” Steve asked, leaning his forehead against Tony’s, smiling like crazy.

“Of course I like you.” He gave Steve another kiss, much softer than the first one. “I just wish I had brushed my teeth before coming down for breakfast.” Steve laughed.

“You’re really good at ruining the moment, but I guess that’s one of the reasons I like you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Tony could ruin any moment. What do you think?


End file.
